


Silver 'N' Gold

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Mythology - Freeform, Slash, World's Finest, folktale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Land of Silver ‘N’ Gold, there is warmth and love.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver 'N' Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 2, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 16, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 346  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the [2011 DCU Fic/Art Silver-‘N’-Gold Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/850001.html). Prompt: _Silver ‘N’ Gold._ ;) and for Saavikam77’s [2011 DCU_Free_For_All Winter Holidays Challenge.](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/325515.html) Prompts: No. 3: _Twinkling Lights/Star/Sparkle,_ No. 14: _Snow/Ice/Frost_ and No. 15: _Bundled Up._

In a land far away and long ago, there dwelled a happy and prosperous people who lived in a valley of verdant green surrounded by snow-capped mountains. They tilled the rich land and hunted for fresh meat in the lush woods and fished in clear, bubbling streams. They traded with their neighbors from over the mountains, and peace and harmony reigned, a gift from their Gods.

The God of the Sun bestowed upon them Spring and Summer and the God of the Moon reigned over Autumn and Winter.

The people built their altar in the center of the village square and would lay their flowers and fruit and handmade gifts upon it, lighting incense and singing hymns as paens to their Gods.

And in the blaze of Summer and glory of Autumn, they came. In the first budding of Spring and the snows of Winter, they came.

The God of the Sun came clothed in raiments of gold, radiating warmth and benevolence while the God of the Moon was clothed in silver, his robes swirling as he sparkled, radiating calm and serenity.

The Wheel of the Year turned year after year and the people were blessed. They were most in need during Winter, decorating an altar of silver and gold festooned with flowers carefully preserved and offerings from the last of the harvest. They lit candles of bayberry and vanilla and breathed in the scents. They waited shivering in the cold and were not disappointed

The God of the Sun descended, his radiance warming the village, and those in the circle of the Light of the God of the Moon were warmed as well, for the absence of Gold did not mean absence of Light.

The people were warmed not only by the Light but by the Love between their Gods. It was the stuff of legends and as clear as a stream on a summer’s day.

The Sun would smile at the Moon and the people rejoiced, basking in the Light of their Love, and all was well in the Land of Silver ‘N’ Gold.


End file.
